


Week three: To Open Your Heart

by Shimmermoon01



Series: The Welters Challenge [2]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Friendship, dammit quentin, the welters challenge, week three, welterssubmissions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:45:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimmermoon01/pseuds/Shimmermoon01
Summary: Friendship sucks





	Week three: To Open Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short and sucky I was having a bit of writers block

Friendship is weird. It's a confusing concept that will just come and attack you when you're least expecting it. It's a necessity of life and yet probably the thing that will get you killed in the end. Friendship is the happiest and saddest thing you could ever experience. 

Humans are complex creatures who barely even understand themselves let alone someone else; because of this friendship is made difficult. To not only have to navigate your thoughts and feelings but someone else's as well is the most strenuous activity one could endure, but it is unavoidable. 

You can shut yourself off and disassociate yourself from your surroundings, disconnect from the rest of the world. You can go your whole life alone and try to save yourself from the pain that is caused by peers, but at the end of the day there's nothing you can do but pretend. 

This is the lesson that Penny learned when he came to Brakebills. That no matter how much he tried to pretend he didn't care; he did. He cared about Kady, he cared about Alice, he even cared about Quentin and Margo and Eliot. Because as much as he wishes he didn't he let them get to him. The truth is he couldn't hide himself; not from them. 

All his life he never let anyone get close to him then all of a sudden he came to this school and people cared about him and he actually cared about them as well. He never thought he could care about someone outside of himself but then he met Kady and Alice and Quentin and somehow even Margo and Eliot. He opened his heart and now it will probably kill him. 

Penny made friends. Penny opened his heart. He let people in and now they're gonna get him killed and that is why he hates friends. 

God dammit Quentin.


End file.
